


B is for Birth

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [2]
Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (Film)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, succubus Xenomorph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	B is for Birth

Warning: There is rape in this story, I'm bad at writing rape so watch out.

* * *

 

The ship is full of people, who had been awaken, David 8 was walking until he look at the stasis beds where one is gone, Tsuki was usual. There in a test tube, was a woman however she is no human. Even she look human, she had a bladed tail, for her, she is half Xenomorph. 

Tsuki was busy with papers for research when the alien awakens and begin to bang on the glass, the android had heard the bang then finally the alien broke free, David was decapitated by the tail, sending the wires. Tsuki was walking backwards. Then she poke herself with a needle of a syringe. Grabbing a gun, she shot the alien but she manage to escape through an air vent.

 

Tsuki got up, pulled the syringe out of her, then she realized something, "Oh no, THE DNA IS SPREADING!!!!!" running to find a cure, something burst out of tailbone, a black bladed tail burst out, "Oh crap." Tsuki thought to her self, then there was "Tsuki, are you okay?" that was Owen's voice.

 

"Is there anything wrong?" then Tsuki replied, "It's David."

 

Owen was about to open the door to fix David then he was pinned by Tsuki to the ground, then he saw David's head and his headless body, wires sticking out from the head stump. "Tsuki, the hell a-" then it was cut off when Tsuki rips Owen's pants and underwear with her new tail, exposing Owen's penis to Tsuki, "The hell, Tsuki. Don't you dare!" and without warning, Tsuki sank onto Owen, riding him very hard. Owen was confused and shocked as hell right now, "No Tsuki, I thought your work is important to you!" but Tsuki didn't listen. Owen had passed out when he ejaculated in her pussy, it didn't take long when Tsuki look down, "Oh my Fucking God, Owen!" checking for a pulse on his neck, he was alive, thank the lord. But when Tsuki had notice something... she was pregnant. She was walking towards David when there was a pain in groin, "OH FUCKING HELL!!!" falling backwards, she saw something wiggling out of her pussy. Letting out scream of pain, a snakelike creature slither out of her vagina, wet with membrane fluid and leftover semen from Owen. Then she notice Ama with David's head, "What the fucking hell is that?" she yelled, the snakelike thing let out a small mewl then ran off.  Then Tsuki rose when he notice Ama, fear in her eyes. 

 

 


End file.
